


Good Guys Finish First

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Koichi keeps putting on his binder every day and tries not to feel so incredibly short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guys Finish First

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user [beastmanbrett](http://beastmanbrett.tumblr.com) is responsible for inspiration!

Five foot two is a normal height for a guy, Koichi tells himself every day as he puts on his binder. Maybe on the shorter side, but it's still normal. There's no way anyone would suspect he wasn't born with a male body.

But every day, he finds himself craning his neck up to men like Josuke Higashikata, or Jotaro Kujo who is just impossibly tall even for a man, and he feels tiny, so tiny that he must be obvious. Nobody so short could possibly be a regular high school guy. They have to suspect, and they're just keeping quiet to make fun of him behind his back.

It's only a worry of his, though. They're not those kinds of people who would do that. So Koichi keeps putting on his binder every day and tries not to feel so incredibly short.

When Rohan Kishibe starts reading his pages, what rises to the front of his mind along with fear for his life is fear of being outed. He knows that Rohan has to see it written there that he's not physically a man, and if he says a word about it, Hazamada will tell everybody he knows.

Rohan doesn't say a word about it, just some stuff about his birth and that he's a good guy. It confuses him long after Josuke beats him up, up until he feels safe enough to just ask.

"Mister Rohan..." Koichi swallows his fear as Rohan looks over at him. "When we first met, and you were looking at my pages, why didn't you say- about me-"

"That you're transgender?" Koichi nods silently, and Rohan goes on. "It said that you were terrified of being outed in front of friends and not treated as a man, and really, it wasn't important to me or my manga at the time, so I didn't feel like intentionally messing with your social life."

...Koichi should have figured he wasn't that kind of guy. He almost laughs in relief.

Rohan is there when Koichi works up the nerve to tell his friends. After clearing his throat, Koichi says, "I have an announcement... Um." Being paid attention to is more difficult than he'd imagined. "I'm female to male trans. I have been since we met." He almost sinks into the ground after managing to get that out, without Echoes' help.

"What's that mean?" Okuyasu asks, which he should have predicted. Unfortunately he's spent almost all his nerve on those two sentences, and flounders for a decent explanation.

Jotaro comes to his rescue. "He has a female body and a male brain." He looks like he doesn't care, but Jotaro almost always looks like that.

"...So Koichi-chan-?"

Rohan gets in Okuyasu's line of sight. "Heaven's Door."

When Okuyasu starts to turn into a book, Rohan is quick to write in his pages, enunciating clearly every word he writes. "Cannot use female honorifics for Koichi Hirose." He dismisses the effect of his Stand. "You were saying?"

Koichi turns red. "You didn't have to do that, I could have gotten him to stop on my own. ...Thank you, though."

Rohan, of course, only hears what he wants to hear. "It's the least I could do."

Nobody else tries to use female honorifics with Koichi. Koichi doesn't think they would have anyway, at least not intentionally.


End file.
